


free

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Mentions of Character Death, Mentions of past abuse, Multi, but it is a lot to process, they are happy make no mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9996863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: The symbols on the letter are smudged when Albany manages to pry it off Oswald's hand, and he puts it on the desk, somewhere it won't get lost as easily.





	

The symbols on the letter are smudged when Albany manages to pry it off Oswald's hand, and he puts it on the desk, somewhere it won't get lost as easily. Their reply, already scribbled, is safely in Cosimo's hands, so Albany slips into the bed slowly, careful not to disturb. Oswald is not yet sleeping, only exhausted enough to stop sobbing, and he moves, startled, and throws him a look before going back to what he was doing. Curled up on the side, Oswald is thinking, and Albany embraces him as closely as he can, moving only to kiss his brow. He closes his eyes then, knowing that sleep will elude him, but it is nice to allow them rest.

  
"I'm," starts Oswald, close to an hour later, hoarse and a bit choked up still. "I'm really glad. No, not glad, relieved. I knew I was supposed to face her one day, and now... Does that make me evil? Or weak? Or-"

  
"No," Albany states firmly, presses lips into Oswald's shoulder. "It doesn't. Ari can't make you into anything you are not, Oswald, not even when she is dead, and... if what Cosimo says is true, we are free."

  
"Yes. I will write to Damay first thing in the morning," Oswald says. "She has to be terrified now as well. It is still my responsibility."

  
"As you wish. Now, sleep. It was a rough day."

  
"Yes." Oswald sighs and burrows himself into the blankets, almost making a nest. "At least we know she is safe."

  
"Yeah," Albany echoes, "Flick is alive and well. You and I, though, we need rest."

  
"Good night, then." Oswald catches Albany's hand and holds it tight. "Hopefully, in the morning it won't be just a dream."

  
"If it is, I think Flick is capable of killing her again." He knows that Oswald smiles. "And if not, I might try one more time as well."


End file.
